fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Misaki Yeager
Misaki is a member of Team Yeager, and uses a lot of Magic. She is a Take-over S-Class Mage, and one of the strongest members of Fairy Tail. She is often a model of [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Sorcerer_Magazine Sorcerer Magazine]' '. She uses Crystal, Heavenly Body, Kinesium, and Magical Vortex Magic. She is well-known because of her beauty. Appearance Misaki is a teenage girl with below average height and build. She has shoulder-length pastel-yellow blonde hair. She is described by Krystallys Black as cute. She has a doll-like appearance and has a curvaceous body with large breasts. Her (presumed) measurements are: bust:91 cm, waist:57 cm and hip:88 cm. In year X791, her hair is longer, in which she keeps up into two pigtails, held by a red hair ties. She appears often wearing a brown belt which keeps her skirt up. She wears some leather brown shoes. Personality Misaki has a great love for alcoholic beverages-and a strong alcoholic resistance- such that it borders on addiction. Oftentimes, she is often seen drinking directly from a large beer barrel. She started drinking at the age of thirteen, two years before the legal age. She is a loving and caring person. She is also generally a bright and cheerful, if stubborn, teenage girl. She is known as the "Bastard" because of her polarizing personality. However, she is obsessed with [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Gray_Fullbuster Gray Fullbuster] , treating [http://fairytail.wikia.com/wiki/Juvia_Lockser Juvia Lockser]' '''as her "Romantic Rival", same to Juvia sensing her as her "Love Rival." that causes Gray a problem. She is quite perverted, which she has natural kitty mouth/grin. Misaki has a rather rambunctious personality, behaving wildly as she pleases. She easily becomes violent when she pleases. She isn't all that competitive, except when Krystallys is present. Misaki is mostly oblivious to and kind of sexual tension, as she would regularly appear in Gray's bed as she pleased, regardless of him being a male. She appears ignorant of what tension or difficulty this may provide for him, and continued to appear in his bed whenever she feels like it. History ... Magic And Abilities '''Crystal Magic' (結晶の魔法, Kesshō no Mahō) is a Caster Magicutilized by several mages that consists in crystallize the user's magical power, creating magic crystals. * Crystal Katana (結晶の刀, Kesshō no Katana): She creates a long and curved sword of crystal. Despite being made of crystal, the blade is so sharp as a real katana. * Crystal Coffin (結晶の棺, Kesshō no Kan): Crystal pillars shoot from the ground and trap the foe in a cone shaped prison where only their heads are visible. * Crystal Labyrinth '(結晶の迷路, ''Kesshō no Meiro): This is the principal Misaki's Crystal Magic spell. Immense crystal walls grow from the grount, creating a great crystal labyrinth to capture their opponents. Once inside the labyrinth, is nearly impossible to escape. * '''Crystal House (結晶の家屋, Kesshō no Kaoku): Misaki creates a great crystal house. This originally was a spell created to simply sleep at night, but can be used to capture enemies. * Crystal Forest (結晶の森, Kesshō no Mori):Misaki's favorite spell. Great crystal pillars shoot out from the ground randomly in a wide area, creating a forest of crystal. The crystal pillars are like mirros and will confuse his enemies. * Crystal Charge:'''This spell is to charge a crystal with a power, the power depends on the mood the caster is in which can be a devastating blow or just a little tickle. From angry, mad, happy, OK, annoyed, and sad. '''Heavenly Body Magic (天体魔法, Tentai Mahō) is a unique form of Caster Magic that allows the user to utilize stellar energy as well as various astronomical objects. * Double Cluster (重 集塊 Omo Shuukai): iai throws out his hand, and the opponent is struck with a blast of light that strikes them in their exact location. * Great Diamond (偉大なギヤマン Idana Giyaman): Misaki throws his hand up, and a blast of light shoots out of the ground, under the enemy. * Orion's Sword (小三星 Ko-Mitsu-Boshi lit. Little Three Stars): Misaki summons a sword made out of light that can extend and contract at will, or seperate into dozens of smaller swords to fire at the enemy. * Triangulum Astrale (南の三角 Minami no Sankaku lit. Southern Triangle): Misaki conjures multiple magic seals in front of himself and uses them to fire powerful beams of light. Once the beams reach a designated area, their magic compacts itself and explodes. This spell can be used to take down multiple enemies in different and distant locations. * Hydrus (水蛇 Mizu Hebi lit. Water Serpent): Misaki sends out several whips made out of light to batter the opponent. * Volans (飛魚 Tobuio lit. Flying Fish): Misaki points at his opponent, and he fires a beam of light at them, capable of inflicting piercing damage. * Corona Australis (南の冠 Minami no Kanmuri lit. Southern Crown): Misaki creates a dark-coloured globe of concentrated magic that progressively expands, thus destroying everything in its way. Kinesium (キネシアム, Kineshiamu) is a highly sought after metal that is used in weapon forging for its superior strength in kinetic absorption and redirection. It offers superior resistance to corrosion, as well as impressive strength, but because of the cost of production, it is often used in alloys to provide a high end blade that is more economical for the average mage. Magical Vortex is an advanced way of producing a Magical Aura. This version of Magical Aura allows the user to release their magic power in three different forms. These forms are created and controlled in unison in order to create an aura of magic power that acts in the same way as a tornado. To create a Magical Vortex the mage releases a combination of a layer of pressurized magic power, bursts of magic power, and an invisible current of magic power known as magical wind. These three things rotate around Morgana to create a magical vortex Categories(Magical Vortex) Due to the similarities to a tornado the various levels of Magical Vortex is broken up into "categories" that go up to category five. Category Zero The magical winds in this level of Magical Vortex isn't that strong. The Magical Vortices in this category is the most common to see, around 38.9% of the Magical Vortices seen are in this category. The Magical Vortices in this category is usually compared to the Giant Wrath spell. The magical winds are capable of lightly damaging the surrounding area, such as breaking the branches of trees. In addition, this level of Magical Vortex is capable of protecting the user against most physical attacks by blowing the attacker back a couple of feet when their attack makes contact with the Magical Vortex. Category One The size of the Magical Vortices in this category is almost twice as large as the Magical Vortices in Category Zero. The Magical Vortices in this category are the second most common to see, around 35.6% of the Magical Vortices seen are in this category. This allows the Magical Vortices in this category to give the use a higher level of defense against physical attacks then the Magical Vortices in Category Zero. It also allows gives the user a small level of defense against magical attacks. In addition, the speeds of the magical winds of the Magical Vortices are a lot faster. The speeds of the magical winds in this category is usually between 73 mph and 112 mph. This allows the Magical Vortex to cause to be a lot more destructive than the Magical Vortices in Category Zero. The destruction that this category of Magical Vortices is capable of is feats like: peeling the surface off roofs, effortlessly pushing Magic Four Wheel Vehicles off roads, and destroying garages. Category Two The Magical Vortices in this category are the third most common to see, around 19.4% of the Magical Vortices seen are in this category. The Magical Vortices in this category doesn't differ that much in size when compared to the Magical Vortices in Category One, but the magic power in the Magical Vortices in this category is a lot more concentrated. This gives the Magical Vortices in this category the ability to protect the user against most physical and magical attacks as well as emit a terrifying presence. The magical winds in this category of Magical Vortices can reach speeds of anywhere between 113 mph and 157 mph. This gives the Magical Vortices in this category the ability to inflict significant damage to the surrounding area. This destruction includes: ripping off the roofs of buildings, easily uprooting trees, and demolishing mobile homes. Category Three The Magical Vortices in this category are the fourth most common to see, around 4.9% of the Magical Vortices seen are in this category. The size of the Magical Vortices in this category is twice as large as the size of the Magical Vortices in Category One and Two. In addition, the concentration of the magic power of the Magical Vortices in this category is slightly higher than the concentration of magic power in Magical Vortices in Category Two. This allows the Magic Vortex to repel physical and magical attacks with ease as well as give the Magical Vortex an overwhelming presence. The magical winds of the Magical Vortices in this category can reach speeds of anywhere between 158 mph to 206 mph. This gives the Magical Vortices in this category the ability to severely damage the surrounding area. The magical winds are strong enough to easily rip off the roofs and some walls of buildings or almost level an entire forest. Category Four This category of Magical Vortex is the fifth most common, around 1.1% of the Magical Vortices seen are in this category. This category of Magical Vortices is usually used by Ayakashis due to their immense magic power. The Magical Vortex is humongous as well as being composed of magic power that is extremely concentration. This allows the Magical Vortex to propel almost any physical and magical attacks. The concentration of the magic power allows the Magical Vortex to take on the traits of the user's main magic. This can cause effects such as producing blizzards if the Magical Vortex is produced by a mage who uses an ice-based magic as well as give the Magical Vortex a very terrifying presence. In addition, the Magical Vortices in this level are capable of producing magical winds with speeds that can range from 207 mph to 260 mph. The high speeds of the magical winds, allow the magical winds to completely devastate the surrounding area. Category Five This category of Magical Vortex is the rarest level of Magical Vortex, the only one who has shown the ability to use this level of Magical Vortex is Lilith Demonblood. Category Five is by far, the strongest category of Magical Vortex. Merely mentioning this category of Magical Vortex has the reputation of striking fear in any who have been on the opposing side of this Magical Vortex. The Magical Vortices in this category is both larger than any other category as well as have a greater concentration of magic power than the Magical Vortices in any other category. This gives the Magical Vortices in this category the ability to propel magical and physical attacks alike, strike fear in any who see it, and take on the traits of the user's main form of magic. The magical winds in this category can reach from anywhere between 261 mph to 318 mph, causing a very high-level of destruction to the surrounding area as well as any beings close to the Magical Vortex. Mages who have been close to this category of Magical Vortex have reported that being around this level of Magical Vortex feels like they were being stung by thousands of angry bees. ☀'Unison Raid' (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド), Yunizon Reido lit. Fusion Magic) is an uncategorized spell that very few mages are capable of performing due to the need to fully synchronize their magic and personal feelings. * Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド)・互権, Yunizon Reido: Goken lit. Fusion Magic: Mutualistic Power): Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power is a unique branched-off spell from Unison Raid; the fusion of the two magics, allows the users to spread the merged magics out between themselves and use it as a physical enhancement; the two people fuse their magic and then use it as a physical enhancement, essentially. However, it goes much deeper than that. Unison Raid: Mutualistic Power is a spell characterized by the selective integration and application of a finite and limited quantity of the sheer amount of magical power formed upon manifesting a successful Unison Raid, altering the quality of their magical power ordinarily emitted to contain instead the intended and permitted amount of magical energy in addition; however, absorbing too much magical power could prove dangerous. Undertaking this perilous process allows the user to manipulate the advantageous power-inducing attribute displayed by excesses of magical power, granting them access to superhuman levels of physical prowess and their typical abilities; or even powers surpassing that. Depending on the level of mastery that the user(s) possess over stringing stray magical particles and absorbing them, they could possibly even use the twin magics that the original Unison Raid was forged from, as well—meaning that they would be capable of using their partners' magic in short bursts, however, this is extremely difficult to perform. However, this technique does not come without risk, as the capability poses the significant potential of resulting in the individual becoming consumed by the very power they desire to exploit, harming themselves and dealing permanent damage to their magical reserves. Certain steps can be undertaken to reduce or even negate this threat; however—these vary from person to person; and overall, these steps are known to be rather difficult to define properly. * Unison Raid: Family Bond (合体魔法 (ユニゾン・レイド)・家縁, Yunizon Reido: Chien lit. Fusion Magic: Family Bond): Requip (換装 Kansō), also known as Ex-quip,3 is a Caster Magicand a type of Spatial Magic related to the summoning of various types of equipment. * Requip: The Black Knight (,Rekippu: Za Burakku Naito; lit. "Express Equipmentary Magic: Dark Methods of the Imperfect Revolutionary") * The Archer (弋人, Yokujin) is a type of Holder Magic and subset of Requip Magic that revolves around the use and storage of bow and arrows. ** Requip: Poison Scythe '''(換装毒鎌 Kansō Doku Kama): A puple scythe takes place of Hitomi's big sword. This scythe is special. On the blade, it has a hint of poison on it. If cut, the target won't feel pain until the poison has enetered the target's body. ** '''Requip: Sword of the blue (換装ブルーの剣 Kansō Burū no ken): Hitomi's usual giagantic blue sword takes place of the weapon she had in her hands. ** Requip: Leaf Blade (換装葉身 Kansō Ha mi): A, long, thin, turquoise spear takes place of the requipment Hitomi has and it has the ability to let Hitomi use wood magic. ** Requip: Death Bow (換装死の弓 Kansō Shi no Yumi): A black deadly looking bow takes the place of Hitomi's weapon. This bow is very accurate and never misses it's shot. ** Requip: Death Arrow (換装死の剣 Kansō Shi no Ken): A black sword takes place of Hitomi's weapon. This sword can cut through anything. ** Requip: Double Threat (換装ダブル脅威 Kansō Daburu kyōi): Two sai swords are replaced with the current weapon Hitomi has. This is mainly used for defense and almost rarely used for offense. * Requip: Battle Axe (換装バトルアックス Kansō Batoruakkusu): A battle axe is replaced with the current weapon Hitomi has. Only uses this deadly weapon when she want's to show off her rage. * Yeager's Kick(イェーガーのキック''Yēgā no Kikku''): Yeager's Kick is a Melee Combat ability, in which she releases a beam of Pink Flames from her legs and kicks it to the enemy. Trivia * Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Active Category:Alive Category:Team Yeager Category:Female